Natsu Dragneel
Natsu is a character from the Fairy Tail anime. He is one of the strongest in their guild, although he isn't the top strongest. This shown when Gildarts doesn't take his battle challenges seriously, and when he shivers when near Erza. Natsu is a Fire wizard. He is also a Dragon Slayer that knows Dragon Slayer magic. The dragon who taught Natsu Fire Dragon Slayer Magic is Igneel. He is part of Team Natsu along with Lucy, Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, and Carla. He loves eating as shown in episode 1, The Fairy Tail. Natsu has the closest relationship with Happy, Lucy, and Igneel. To him, Igneel is a father. He is the main male protagonist. His Edolas counterpart is Natsu Dragion. Natsu Dragneel as a Dragon Slayer, has motion sickness. Appearance Natsu has pink spiky hair. He is slightly tan, muscular, and has a pair of black eyes. His red Fairy Tail guild mark is under his right shoulder. He wears a white scarf that has black stripes he got from Igneel before Igneel disappeared. On his left wrist, Natsu wears a black wristband. He has two wounds covered by his scarf. His outfit consists of his white and black-striped scarf, a gold trimmed, black waistcoat exposed which shows his bare chest, white trousers down to knee-length, a dark brown belt with a metallic silver circular belt buckle, and black sandals. In X791 after the Tenrou Island arc., Natsu changes his clothing. His lower clothing remains the same but the top changes. His guild mark is still exposed, and his belt is now lighter in color, and his belt buckle is now rectangular instead of being circular. His waistcoat is now one sleeved and collared. His new waistcoat is tucked in and zipped. His wristband is now worn on his right wrist. Magic Listed below are descriptions of the magic he uses as well as the magic he uses. Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: Natsu uses fire as his main element to attack with. He learned how to use it from his foster dragon father, Igneel. His attacks include engulfing his hands and feet on fire, breathing fire, and inhaling (eating fire). His fire attacks are stronger when he is enraged such as the time seen when battling Erigor for the first time. Fire Dragon's Roar (Roar of the Fire Dragon): Natsu gathers and spews out fire from his mouth at the opponent. Fire Dragon's Claw (Claw of the Fire Dragon): Natsu engulfs his feet on fire dealing more damage at opponents when kicking. This can also be used for jet-engine purposes such as when Natsu participates in the 24-hr. race. Fire Dragon's Iron Fist (Fire Dragon Iron Fist): Natsu engulfs his hands on fire and punches them. He called this move Cat Fire when he was in Milianna's cat room during the Tower of Heaven arc. Fire Dragon's Wing Attack (Wing Attack of the Fire Dragon): Natsu holds his opponent and he sends his hand ablaze sending the opponent flying. Fire Dragon's Sword Horn (Fire Dragon Sword Horn): Natsu engulfs his whole body on fire and makes a headbutt at the opponent at high speeds. Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow (Flame Elbow of the Fire Dragon): Natsu makes streams of fire from his elbow propelling himself forward and increasing his punching damage. Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame (Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame): (Manga) Natsu ignites both hands on fire, and puts them together making an explosion. (Anime) Natsu ignites both hands on fire, and hurls a large fireball at the opponent. Fire Dragon's Grip Strike (Fire Dragon Grip Strike): Natsu holds his opponent with one hand and uses his other to attack to foe at close range. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist: Natsu punches the opponent with his hands lit fire which creates an explosion after subsequent contaacts. Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade: Natsu swipes his hands in a circular motion, that creates a destructive and powerful torrent of flames. Dragon God's Brilliant Flame: Natsu engulfs one hand on fire using Dragon Slayer Magic and engulfs the other one on fire from Zancrow's God Slayer Magic. Then, Natsu puts his two hands together making an even more powerful explosion. One could say that Dragon God's Brilliant Flame is the evolved form of Dragon Slayer's Brilliant Flame. Lightning Flame Dragon Mode: After gaining Laxus's lightning magic power infused with his own fire magic power, Natsu uses fire spells normally with the enhanced power of lightning. Natsu feels tired after using this mode, and feels less tired after getting Second Origin. Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar: Natsu breathes out magic that has fire surrounded by lightning at the opponent. Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist: Natsu uses his Fire Dragon Iron Fist with the added effect of being burnt, then being struck by a bolt of lightning. Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer: Natsu engulfs his hand on fire surronded by lightning, and punches the foe. Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame: Natsu engulfs his right hand on fire and left hand on lightning and puts them together making a sparkling explosion. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade: Natsu spins his hands around in a circular motion creating a fire/lightning vortex. Dragon Force Natsu can reach his true, final, and most powerful form by eating the Flame of Rebuke or Etherion. Hidden Fire Form: Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade: Natsu puts his whole body on fire using the Flame of Rebuke, headbutts into the opponent and then uppercuts them. Transformation: Natsu can transform into another character or living object, copying their clothing and voice. Ushi no Koku Mairi: On Tenrou Island, Natsu gains Kain's doll and utilizes it's abilities. Whoever's hair is on it can be controlled by what the doll does. Example: The doll does a split, the person with a piece of their hair on the doll does a split too. Fire Dragon Slayer Doll: Natsu puts the doll on fire which puts Lucy's hair on fire which she is unharmed by and uses it to her advantage. Fire Dragon Iron Fist (Lucy): Natsu puts the doll's hands on fire and makes the doll punch which is the Fire Dragon Iron Fist, with Lucy's hair on it, Lucy does the Fire Dragon Iron Fist as well. Secret Attack: Lucy Fire: Natsu puts the whole doll on fire and makes it fly into the opponent making Lucy doing the same thing. Enhanced Smell: Natsu has a keen sense of smell. This is shown when Natsu was able to locate Ultear on Tenrou Island. Enhanced Hearing: Natsu has a keen sense of hearing too. This is shown in the Grand Magic Games when Flare threatened Asuka, Natsu stopped her hair. Immense Strength: Natsu has good physical (hand-to hand) abilities. Such as attacking an opponent bare-handed (no weapons) with his fists or legs. Enhanced Reflexes: Natsu has good relexes as shown when battling Erza, Laxus, and Sting. Enhanced Speed: Natsu is great in running as he could run far distances in the blink of an eye. Immense Durability: Natsu has a good defense too. This is shown in the Tenrou arc. when fighting against the strongest member Gildarts, Natsu could take a couple of hits. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Natsu is great and excellent when it comes to attacking with no weapon. He basically does all the done if you remove his flames. He uses different variations as well. Not just punching. He also kicks and headbutts.